Heart Attack
by dana.kirei7
Summary: Porque aunque Natsu fuera la personificación de su hombre soñado –el feroz dragón reemplazando el lugar del príncipe azul– también era el ser más DENSO del planeta, que jamás se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy, sus insinuaciones –la pintura de uñas, los tacones, el perfume– y que la rubia sufría cada vez por él un paro cardíaco que la tiraba al suelo.


¡Hi! Aquí les dejo un nuevo proyecto, inspirado en cierta manera en la canción Heart Attack de Demi Lovato -se las recomiendo mucho, en serio. La idea había sido que fuera algo gracioso, pero creo al final me salio un poco mas dramatico de lo que queria :/ Cosa rara, porque siempre que intento escribir algo dramático, me sale algo de comedia

En fin, espero les agrade.

**.**

**Summary:** Porque aunque Natsu fuera la personificación de su hombre soñado –el feroz dragón reemplazando el lugar del príncipe azul– también era el ser más DENSO del planeta, que jamás se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy, sus insinuaciones –la pintura de uñas, los tacones, el perfume– y que la rubia sufría cada vez por él un paro cardiaco que la tiraba al suelo.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 554

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Heart Attack que me dio este golpe de inspiración tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Heart Attack**

**.**

**It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts **

Lucy llego a su casa de la misión que acababa de hacer con su equipo soltando un suspiro de cansado desanimo. Subió a su recamara y agradeciendo a todos los cielos porque su compañero y su gato no estuvieran en su casa ese día, se sintió libre de dejarse caer en su cama, echándose la almohada al rostro para esconderse del mundo y de sí misma.

Estaba harta.

Ese día por culpa de Tauro y el bandido con el que estaba peleando, su delicado top se había roto, dejando sus atributos al descubierto. Y Natsu había estado allí, mirando todo el asunto, pero todo lo que había obtenido había sido que enarcara una ceja y un comentario de cómo debía alejarse de Grey porque sus hábitos desnudistas se le estaban comenzando a pegar. ¡Y nada más! ¡No sonrojos, no halagos, no mirada apasionada–encendida–y–o–lujuriosa! ¡NADA DE NADA!

Gritando contra el colchón con frustración, golpeo con los puños y pataleo, maldiciendo al universo y a quienes habitaban en él

- ¡No es justo, esto trae más problemas de lo que seguramente vale! – se quejo, conteniendo un repentino sollozo en su garganta.

No iba a llorar, definitivamente no iba a llorar.

Salió de debajo de la almohada, acomodándose en posición fetal mientras luchaba porque entrara aire en sus pulmones y no salieran lágrimas. Llevándose una mano al pecho, donde estaba segura que debería su corazón en lugar de en la palma de la mano de Natsu, quién para hacer la situación aún más patética para Lucy _ni siquiera_ sabía que lo tenía con él. Evitando un gemido de dolor, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

- Maldición – murmuro bajo su voz quebrada por los sollozos contenidos – Soy tan estúpida, que solo quiero correr directamente al sol y quemarme en llamas. ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser _él_ el sol?

Tal vez porque Natsu la hacía _brillar_. Literalmente. Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos lo podían decir. Cada detalle, cada palabra amable, cada gesto afectuoso hacia que el corazón de Lucy diera un salto mortal en su pecho –en ocasiones incluso tenía un paro cardiaco– y la hacía brillar de adentro hacia afuera, su sonrisa la más hermosa y sus ojos esperanzados.

Pero así como la podía hacer brillar, también la apagaba bruscamente y tiraba su corazón al suelo –otro paro cardíaco, pero más doloroso en esta ocasión.

Se sentía tan bien, pero realmente dolía. Él debía saber que dolía, aun si no lo supiera.

Los sentimientos de amor estaban en brazos de Natsu tanto como en los de Lucy, y ella sabía que no estaban perdidos ni mucho menos, solo ocultos porque él no sabía cómo sacarlos afuera. Pero mientras lo averiguaba a ella le _dolía tanto._ Y aun así no había a nadie más que culpar más que a ella misma, por enamorarse de un idiota como Natsu Dragneel.

Porque si, debía admitir que aunque él fuera la personificación de su hombre soñado –el feroz dragón reemplazando el lugar del príncipe azul– también era el ser más DENSO del planeta tierra, que jamás se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy, sus insinuaciones –la pintura de uñas, los tacones, el perfume, la ropa, su peinado– y que la rubia sufría cada vez por él un paro cardíaco que la tiraba al suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo edite/recorte porque me parecio mejor asi :3

Tambien tengo la idea de hacer una saga/coleccion con canciones. Esta seria la primera, pero aun no me decido a si hacerlo.

Probablemente lo haga, y entonces tendre que escribir mas e idearme un titulo para la coleccion.

Probablemente algo como Track list, o algo asi o.o

En fin, si les gusto, no olviden dejar un review para hacermelo saber, por favor ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
